What was Lost to the Snow
by Winter-Nights16
Summary: Yukine has forgotten about his former life and everyone in it. However, there is one girl who is still learning to move on. {Cover image doesn't belong to me}


**A/N:** **It looked as if Yukine had a sister from the clip that showed his past in the anime, so I wanted to write a little fanfic about her. I apologize in advance for anyone who's OOC. More notes at the bottom.**

"Fuyuko! You better get up or you'll be late for school again!" a woman's voice called from the first floor.  
The aforementioned girl let out a muffled groan into her pillow and she lazily rolled over on the futon mat. As if sensing her daughter's actions, the woman once again ordered her to get ready for school. At the insistent prodding, she finally gave in and forced herself to get up and abandon blissful sleep.  
The girl's short hair, the color of the the golden sun, fell around her face, framing it nicely. However, she had a slight bedhead that she could never quite get rid of no matter how much she brushed her hair, not that she minded. It always reminded her of her brother.  
After changing into her school uniform and eating a quick breakfast, Fuyuko was soon on her way to school. It was now winter in Japan, though there was yet to be any snow. However, that didn't stop the chilly winds from arriving, and everyone was dressed in warm jackets, hats, and scarves. Fuyuko pulled her red scarf tighter around herself in an effort to keep warm, her bright orange eyes peaking out from above the wool material.  
"Fuyuko-chan!" a feminine voice called, and the young teen stopped to find her classmate running to catch up to her. The girl soon caught up, panting. "Jeez, Fuyuko-chan. You sure walk fast."  
"Sorry, Mori-san," Fuyuko apologized with a small smile. "It's just an old habit of mine. My brother used to always walk quickly whenever we spent time together."  
"Oh, yeah. He did seem really restless that one time I met him. But nevermind that! How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Miho?"  
"Ah, sorry. I'm still getting used to it."  
"That's okay. I'm just glad that you're not going to be late again today," Miho teased. "Seriously, you were a perfect student for so long, and then suddenly you started coming into school hours late with barely any homework done. What happened?"  
Fuyuko laughed softly and lowered her head so she could stare at her feet. One step at a time. _Just one foot in front of the other_ , she told herself. "Nothing happened really. There was just a small problem at home," she replied. _Lies._  
"I see. Well, as long as you're okay…" Miho shot her a doubtful look, but she got the message and decided not to prod. "We better hurry. School's still awhile away and I don't want to ruin my perfect attendance with a tardy!"  
The girl began to run, yelling for Fuyuko to follow. The latter simply let out a sigh with a small smile as she quickened her pace. Another day, just another day…  
 _Without him…_

The dismissal bell rang and Fuyuko hurried out of the classroom. She was almost out the door when her classmate, Takashi, called out to her. "Himura-san! Wait up!"  
She came to a stop in the hallway and turned to him. "Hello, Takashi-kun. Do you need something?"  
"Not particularly. I just wanted to talk to you about something," he answered in a friendly tone. "Do you have time to take a walk with me?"  
"Uh, sure."  
With a happy grin, Takashi lead the younger girl out into town. For the first few moments, neither of them spoke. They simply walked around with no destination in mind. Normally, Fuyuko would feel a little awkward; but for some reason, she felt completely comfortable with Takashi. It was almost nostalgic. Suddenly, he came to a stop in front of a store, staring at something in the window.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Hm? Oh, nothing. Hey, Himura-san, do you like that?"  
Fuyuko stepped closer to the window to see what he was pointing to. Inside, she could see a hair clip. It had a pretty, sequined snowflake attached to a simple, gold colored bobby pin. Once again, for some unknown reason, this moment seemed nostalgic and she felt an urge to have the hair clip.  
"It's very pretty," she responded subconsciously.  
"Would you like to have it?" Takashi questioned, scrutinizing the expression on her face.  
Fuyuko snapped out of her trance and quickly shook her head. "No, I don't want to trouble you."  
"It's no problem," he reassured. "I'll be right back."  
He entered the shop and Fuyuko silently waited outside. To pass time, she looked at all the people who passed by and made up scenarios about who they were. She often did this. Her mother called it "people watching."  
"Yato!" a voice suddenly yelled, startling the girl from her quiet peace. Her heart nearly stopped beating at the familiarity of the voice. "Stop spending our money on stupid charms!"  
"They're not stupid! That lady said they would grant all of our wishes. How else do you expect me to become a god of fortune?" another voice retorted.  
"By actually working!"  
Fuyuko caught sight of the two who were bickering across the street. One of them was a young man in a tracksuit. He had raven hair and cat-like cerulean eyes. His companion was a teenaged boy with familiar golden hair and marigold orange eyes. For some odd reason, it looked like the younger of the two was in charge instead of the older one. She watched silently, albeit confusedly, as the blonde snatched away said charms from the ravenette and threw them onto the street. The latter sobbed dramatically, dropping down onto his hands and knees as a car ran over the trinkets.  
"How could you do that, Yukine?!" he cried out in a way that she could only describe as "staged sadness."  
"You're never going to be more than a slob if you don't even attempt to get a job!"  
Despite the commotion, no one around the two seemed to notice anything. They obliviously passed by without even shooting them a glance, much to Fuyuko's surprise.  
 _It's like they're invisible_ , she thought.  
Suddenly, as if sensing her gaze, the blonde boy looked straight at her. His mouth opened partially in shock and a flicker of confusion passed through his eyes. Somewhere in his expression, she could also see pain as his eyes narrowed in recognition. She wouldn't be surprised if her own face mirrored his.  
"Daisuke-niisan," she murmured softly, but it was quickly lost to the wind. A truck passed between them and when it was gone, the two strangers were no longer there. Fuyuko frantically looked back and forth, trying to spot them, but her efforts were fruitless. They had vanished. She suddenly felt the childish impulse to stomp her feet and pout at her misfortune, something she hadn't felt like doing since…  
The gentle tinkling sound of a bell rang as the door to the store closed. "Sorry for the wait," Takashi apologized. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw the slightly crestfallen look on the girl's face as she gazed across the street. "Hey, are you okay?"  
"Huh?" she said (quite intelligibly) and turned to look at him. "Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I saw… um, someone."  
Takashi frowned. "Are you thinking about Daisuke again?"  
"... How did you know?"  
"Have you forgotten? Although I wasn't per say a friend, I spoke to him quite a few times before. From what I could tell, you two were quite close. You started to act different after his passing. I was worried."  
"Is that why you wanted me to walk with you?"  
The older boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. I was hoping I could take your mind off of things, even if it was only for a little while."  
After a moment, a small, genuine smile graced the girl's lips and she bowed. "Thank you very much Takashi-kun. I feel a lot better now."  
"I'm glad," he replied with a brilliant smile of his own. He stepped forward and carefully clipped the snowflake pin into her hair. The silvery white of the crystalline object stood out nicely against her golden locks. "There. Now you look even prettier."  
Fuyuko raised her hand and brushed her fingers over the hairclip. "It reminds me of when Daisuke would be able to visit. He would take me out to buy cute little jewelry with what little allowance he had… I miss him."  
Takashi took her free hand into his own. "I know, but I'll be here to help you."  
She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey, Yato. Did you see that girl who was staring at us back there?" Yukine asked.  
"Yeah. What about her?" the god asked as he settled down in front of a shrine.  
"Didn't she look an awful lot like me?"  
The ravenette shot the regalia a look, though what he meant by it, the blonde couldn't be certain. "I dunno… maybe. Honestly she looked like a really nosy girl."  
For some undecipherable reason, Yukine felt annoyed at Yato's comment. "I doubt it. I bet she's a better person than you are, anyway."  
"Oh? What makes you say that?"  
"... I don't know, okay? I just have a feeling."  
Yato stared up at the darkening sky, his expression turning uncharacteristically serious. _That was close_ , he thought to himself. _If I hadn't pulled him away, Yukine might've started to remember his past… Still, it was nice to see his sister in the flesh. They look so alike it's scary._  
Suddenly, something cold touched his skin. Both Yato and Yukine looked up to see little snowflakes dance through the sky. It was finally snowing.  
 _"Doesn't it look pretty, onii-san?"_

 **A/N:** **Yeah… I once again apologize if anyone seems OOC. And sorry if this seems short, I can only write short stories well. _ Anywho, I took the liberty of making up Yukine's real name, which is Daisuke, and I put three OCs in here, so I hope nobody minds. Also, I have very little of an idea on how the "god's greatest secret" thing works, so let's just say being around someone from the past for too long can cause a regalia to begin to remember their former life.**


End file.
